onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Portgas D. Ace/Osobowość i relacje
Osobowość Ace był bardziej inteligentny, uprzejmy i ogólnie bardziej znośny niż Luffy, co skłoniło załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza do pytania czy na pewno są spokrewnieni. Podczas, gdy kilka osób, które widziały Gol D. Rogera zauważyły, że Luffy jest bardzo podobny do zmarłego Króla Piratów, Białobrody sam też stwierdził, że osobowość Ace'a nie jest taka jak jego ojca. Wydaje się, że jedną z nielicznych, wspólnych cech, które łączą braci jest ich lekkomyślność. Ponadto Ace lubił się bawić tak jak jego brat. Gdy przez przypadek wsiadł na statek Buggy'ego, przyciągnięty zapachem jedzenia, postanowił się tam zabawić. Ace może być nieco wulgarny, tak jak kiedyś wytarł swoją brudną od jedzenia twarz w spódnicę kobiety podczas, gdy spożywał posiłek w Spice Bean, w Alabaście. Ace posiadał dwie dziwne cechy. Pierwszym była jego dość skrajna narkolepsja. Przypadkowo zasypiał podczas jedzenia lub rozmowy, pozostawiając ludzi w okół siebie, w zastanowieniu, czy umarł. Po raz pierwszy zaobserwowano to w Alabaście, kiedy myślano, że zmarł w połowie posiłku. Jego "uprzejmość" jest wynikiem nauk Makino, którą poprosił o pomoc. Chciał odpowiednio podziękować Shanksowi za uratowanie jego brata. Wcześniej Ace był chłodny wobec innych i nikogo nie znał. Jako syn Rogera żył w jego cieniu i jest do tej pory pierwszym przedstawicielem D., który kwestionował prawo do własnego istnienia, podczas znanej i postrzeganej jako najgorszej cechy D. Wydawało się, że Ace miał przez całe życie problemy ze względu na jego pochodzenie, nawet potępiając Gol D. Rogera i uczynienia Białobrodego swoim ojcem. Była to reakcja przeciwna do Luffy'ego, który natychmiast zaakceptował tożsamość swojego ojca na wieść o nim i nie obchodziło go jak niebezpiecznym mężczyzną był. Jednak Luffy nie dorastał z wiedzą o tożsamości (lub istnieniu) ojca. Ace wierzył, że to naturalne, gdyby naprawdę umarł, ponieważ nikt nie chciał, aby dziecko diabła (Rogera) żyło. Ace komentując swoją śmierć powiedział, że nigdy nie szukał sławy, ani fortuny - wszystko co chciał, to odpowiedź na pytanie, którą szukał całe życie: czy to dobrze, że się urodził, ponieważ było to jedyną rzeczą uniemożliwiającą mu śmierć bez żalu, tak jak w młodości postanowili to z Luffym. Ace żałował tylko, że nie zobaczy jak Luffy spełnia swoje marzenie, które jego zdaniem Luffy, jako jego młodszy brat, niewątpliwie osiągnie. Ace miał tendencję, do tego, by nigdy nie unikać walki, mówiąc, że nigdy nie będzie uciekał przed wrogiem. Z tego powodu niektórzy uważali, że Ace chce zginąć na własne życzenie, ale tak naprawdę, chciał ochronić ludzi przed zranieniem. Dadan stwierdziła, że odziedziczył tę tendencję po ojcu, Gol D. Rogerze, mimo wstrętu do niego. Ace wyszedł zwycięsko nad wrogami, przed którymi nie chciał uciec takimi jak Porchemy czy Bluejam. Jego upór zabolał go jednak wielokrotnie, zwłaszcza gdy odmówił wycofania się z walki z Czarnobrodym lub admirałem Sakazukim. Ace'a można było łatwo sprowokować i uciekał się do przemocy wobec każdego, kto obraził lub zranił bliskich mu ludzi. W jednej z rozmów Garpa z Curly Dadan, okazała się to kolejną cechą odziedziczoną po Rogerze. W młodości Ace miał tendencję do brutalnego pobicia osób, które obraziły Króla Piratów, choć on sam nie lubił swojego biologicznego ojca. Po usłyszeniu o domniemanej śmierci Sabo przez światową arystokrację, Ace szybko zareagował, chcąc zabić szlachcica. Jednak Dadan powstrzymała go przywiązując sznurem do drzewa. Temperament Ace'a jest szczególnie ukazany w przypadkach, gdy Białobrody, ogłoszony wcześniej jego jedynym ojcem, zostanie obrażony. Wierząc, że to był przypadek, gdy Czarnobrody złamał żelazną zasadę Piratów Białobrodego i uciekł po zamordowaniu członka załogi, Ace postanowił odszukać zdradzieckiego podwładnego, mimo wysiłków kolegów z załogi, a nawet zaleceń Białobrodego, by go powstrzymać. Ace później zobaczył, że jego upór zaprowadził go na egzekucję. Mimo, że udało mu się uniknąć śmierci na szafocie dzięki pomocy Luffy'ego i członków załogi na Marineford, był na dobrej drodze do wolności. Admirał Czerwony Pies jednak sprowokował go, obrażając Białobrodego. Ace szybko odwrócił się twarzą do niego, ignorując ostrzeżenia kolegów z załogi, rozgniewał się na prowokacje wroga. Nie chcąc darować mu mówienia źle o Białobrodym, Ace zaatakował go z furią, jednak został spalony przez Diabelski Owoc Sakazukiego. Admirał znalazł okazję do ataku na będącego z boku Luffy'ego, Ace skoczył przed niego, poświęcając własne życie, aby ochronić go przed atakiem. Mówiąc swoje ostatnie słowa Portgasowi było przykro, że zmarnował wszystkie wysiłki jego brata, próbującego go uratować. Relacje Załoga Piraci Spade Ace był bardzo lojalny wobec załogi, którą sam stworzył. Kiedy zauważył, że nie ma szans, by pokonać Białobrodego oddzielił siebie i swoich piratów Ognistą Drogą dając im możliwość ucieczki. Piraci Spade również byli lojalny w stosunku do swojego kapitana. Pomimo wcześniejszych ciosów zadanych przez Białobrodego, zaatakowali Piratów Edwarda by odzyskać Ace'a. Zostali jednak mocno pobici i uprowadzeni razem z nim. Piraci Spade, którzy są teraz członkami załogi Białobrodego mocno opłakiwali śmierć swojego kapitana. Piraci Białobrodego Ace początkowo zamierzał zdobyć głowę Białobrodego, lecz został pokonany. Imperator zaproponował mu zostać jednym z jego synów, jednak Ace odmówił. Pomimo tego Edward uprowadził całą załogę Piratów Spade na swój statek. Po wielokrotnej próbie zamachu na Newgate'a, Ace wysłuchał opisu Marco, który mówił o miłości Piratów Białobrodego do ich ojca. Postanowił zrezygnować z walk i umieścić symbol Białobrodego na swoich plecach. Ten tatuaż stał się jego największą dumą i radością. Ace miał wielki szacunek do swojego kapitana. Białobrody był najsilniejszym żyjącym piratem, Ace posunął się nawet do opisania go jako przykładu ojca. Ace był lojalnym członkiem załogi i dowodził 2. oddziałem załogi Białobrodego. Wydaję się, że Thatch był jednym z pierwszych z załogi, który wdał się z nim w interakcję. Stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ace z Marco również wydawali się być bliskimi przyjaciółmi, wyjaśniając mu więź między Białobrodym i jego załogą. Marshall D. Teach, który później zyskał przydomek "Czarnobrody", kiedyś był jednym z podwładnych Ace'a, w retrospekcji pokazywani są oni podczas wspólnego posiłku, kiedy Teach namawiał Ace'a do zostania 2. Dowódcą. Piraci Białobrodego bardzo lubili Ace'a i bez wahania obiecali mu ratunek od egzekucji, jak widać, gdy wołali oni, że nie wybaczą nikomu kto go skrzywdził. Białobrody wyraźnie się martwił, gdy dowiedział się o pomyśle Ace'a by odnaleźć Czarnobrodego. Ace przedstawił to jako jego obowiązek, aby ukarać zdrajcę, niezależnie od ostrych ostrzeżeń, które otrzymał od Shanksa. Mimo, że Białobrody nie wydał Portgasowi żadnych tego typu poleceń, ten uparcie oznajmiał, że odnajdzie swojego byłego podwładnego. Kapitan mimo zmartwień wziął pełną odpowiedzialność za decyzję swojego syna i stwierdził, że to na jego polecenie Ace udał się po Czarnobrodego. Białobrody natychmiast zmobilizował swoich piratów i sojuszników, gdy tylko dowiedział się o zbliżającej egzekucji Ace'a. Piraci Białobrodego odnaleźli Marineford wraz z wieloma pirackimi potężnymi załogami alianckimi rozpoczynając wojnę z Marynarką i Globalnym Rządem. Rodzina Monkey D. Luffy lewo|mały|200px|Ostatnia wspólna walka Ace'a i Luffy'ego na Marineford. Ace i jego brat Luffy byli sobie bardzo bliscy, jako dzieci i jako piraci, nawet po trzech latach rozłąki. Ace początkowo trzymał Luffy'ego na uboczu i był do niego wrogo nastawiony. Przykładem może być, kiedy Luffy niewinnie zawołał Ace'a na moście linowym, a ten (mocno poirytowany jego obecnością) uderzył młodego Luffy'ego, wrzucając do wąwozu. Zawsze był mocno zirytowany, gdy Luffy płakał. Później Ace zaczął się zmieniać w stosunku do niego, bronił go przed atakami Garpa, nawet obrażał dziadka, próbując powstrzymać swoje obraźliwe zachowanie wobec Luffy'ego. Jego troska utrzymuje się już przez resztę fabuły. Pierwsza interwencja Ace'a w obronie Luffy'ego była w Nanohana, walczył wówczas ze Smokerem. Później, gdy odkrył, że celem Czarnobrodego jest zabicie Luffy'ego i dotarczenie go Globalnemu Rządowi, Ace natychmiast ostrzegł go, że nie pozwoli położyć mu palcy na jego młodszym bracie. Pomimo bliskości, Ace często denerwuje się na Luffy'ego i martwi o niego, ponieważ często robi nieprzemyślane rzeczy. Widać to, gdy Boa Hancock powiedziała Ace'owi, że Luffy przeniknął do Impel Down i stara się go uratować. Innym przykładem jest to jak Ace był transportowany do Marineford. Ciągle martwił się o życie Luffy'ego, wielokrotnie wypowiadając jego imię i myśląc o nim. Choć często niepokoi się o młodszego brata z powodu jego lekkomyślności, wewnątrz Ace wydawał się dumny z poczynań brata. Uśmiechał się, gdy Garp odwiedzając go w więzieniu, opowiadał o wybrykach Luffy'ego na Enies Lobby i Sabaody. Wydaje się, że Ace najczęściej opowiadał o Luffym swojej załodze i Jinbe. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył pierwszą nagrodę za głowę Luffy'ego i nie marnował czasu od razu pokazując list gończy Białobrodemu. Po bezceremonialnym wejściu Luffy'ego na Marineford, Marco bez problemu rozpoznał w nim brata Ace'a, ponieważ zawsze o nim mówił, nawet zanim Luffy zadeklarował to głośno, żeby wszyscy słyszeli. Ace zachowywał się typowo jak dobry, starszy brat, gdy poprosił załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza, by opiekowali się jego młodszym bratem. Luffy otrzymał również od niego kartę vivre, dzięki której mogli się spotkać w przyszłości. Szanowali nawzajem swoje wybory mimo różnic i wiedzieli, że obydwaj byli na tyle silni by dbać o siebie. Luffy wiedział, że gdyby Ace'owi się coś stało, ruszyłby mu na pomoc. Jednak wiedział również, że ego Ace'a nie pozwoliłoby mu na to, więc początkowo dał mu spokój, nawet po odkryciu, że Ace został ranny, dzięki Vivre Card. Jednak, gdy dowiedział się, że jego starszy brat został schwytany, skazany na egzekucję, a także, że jego Vivre Card spłonęła do dziesięciokrotnie mniejszej wielkości, Luffy postanowił na razie zapomieć o swojej załodze, z którą się miał spotkać na Archipelagu Sabaody i wyruszył z Amazon Lily do Impel Down ratować Ace'a. mały|200px|Ace pojawia się w artykule opisującym powrót Luffy'ego. Przed egzekucją Portgasa wyjawiono, że naprawdę był on synem Gol D. Rogera, a nie Monkey D. Dragona, jak wcześniej zakładano, a także, że został przygarnięty przez Monkey D. Garpa. Co sprawia, że Ace i Luffy byli przybranymi braćmi, a nie biologicznymi. W retrospekcji ukazane było spotkanie Luffy'ego i Ace'a, gdy byli dziećmi co świadczy, że Monkey jest tego świadomy. Widać w niej również znaki rozpoznawcze Luffy'ego - słomkowy kapelusz i bliznę pod okiem, co oznacza, że po raz pierwszy spotkali się z Acem po opuszczeniu wyspy przez Shanksa. Później we wspomnieniach jest pokazane jak oficjalnie deklarują o swoim braterstwie, po wypiciu sake, każdy ze swojej miseczki. W rozmowie Luffy'ego z Ivankovem, Monkey ujawnia, że prawdziwym ojcem Ace był Gol D. Ace, więc był tego świadom. Choć Piraci Białobrodego i Luffy najechali na Marineford, aby go ratować, Ace nie zawahał się poświęcić swojego życia w obronie Luffy'ego: w pełni świadom, że zostanie spalony przez Czerwonego Psa, Ace skoczył przed brata, osłaniając go przed atakiem Admirała. Ace żałował jedynie, że nie zobaczy, jak Luffy spełnia swoje marzenie, co niewątpliwie mu się uda. Ace umarł z uśmiechem na ustach, podczas, gdy jego brat tracił świadomość w bezmyślnej rozpaczy nad śmiercią swego ukochanego brata. Sabo Sabo był dobrym przyjacielem Ace'a i przybranym bratem dziesięć lat temu. Planowali swoje życie jako piraci i gromadzili skarby, by w przyszłości kupić statek piracki, wspólne zbieranie rozpoczęło się pięć lat przed spotkaniem Luffy'ego, na Gray Terminal. Sabo był jednym z dwóch przybranych braci Ace'a, wraz z Luffym. Wypili razem sake, by oficjalnie stać się braćmi. Gdy Sabo poświęcił swoje szczęście, by uratować życie Ace'a i Luffy'ego od gniewu jego ojca, Ace postanowił zapomnieć na chwilę o Sabo, ponieważ jeśli Sabo był szczęśliwy, on i Luffy powinni być z tego dumni. Jednak, gdy Sabo został prawdopodobnie zabity przez świętego Jalmacka, Ace żałował swojej wcześniejszej decyzji, wpadł we wściekłość i próbował zabić w zemście szlachcica, lecz został powstrzymany przez Dadan. Później płakał po pozornej utracie brata, pomimo że wcześniej twierdził do Luffy'ego, że mężczyźni nie powinni płakać. Wystarczająco tragicznie, Ace zmarł nie wiedząc, że Sabo tak naprawdę żyje. Edward Newgate Ace traktuje Białobrodego jak swojego rodzonego ojca. W każdej sytuacji mówi wszystkim, że to właśnie Edward, jest jego ojcem. Mimo, że początkowo Płomienna Pięść próbowała zabić Imperatora. Chłopak zrozumiał z czasem, jak ważny jest on dla niego. Miłość do "ojca" widać doskonale w sytuacji gdy Teach zabił jednego z załogantów. Wtedy też, chłopak postanawia czym prędzej pomścić nie tylko podwładnego, ale również zemścić się za okrycie hańbą imienia Imperatorem. Później podczas egzekucji Ace'owi jest wstyd z powodu tego, że nie posłuchał rad ojca i ruszył w pogoń za Czarnobrodym, tym samym narażając go na to wszystko. Dla Białobrodego nie ma to jednak żadnego znaczenia, gdyż postanawia zabić każdego, kto tylko zgładził jego syna. To jak bardzo blisko siebie są te postacie, widać również doskonale, w sytuacji, gdy Płomienna pięść mówi Imperatorowi, kto tak naprawdę jest jego biologicznym ojcem. Białobrody mówi mu wtedy, że nie ma znaczenia kto go spłodził, bo wszyscy są synami morza. Ace tuż przed śmiercią, również Białobrodemu podziękował za okazaną mu miłość. Portgas D. Rouge Rouge była matką Ace'a, która trzymała go w swoim łonie 20 miesięcy w celu ochrony niewinnego dziecka przed Globalnym Rządem. Ace urodził się rok i trzy miesiące po śmierci Rogera, więc Rouge była w piątym miesiącu ciąży, kiedy uciekała się do jakiejś nieznanej metody (przyjętą przez Marynarkę jako siła woli) do utrzymania tak długo ciąży. Tuż przed śmiercią, Rouge nadała mu imię Gol D. Ace. Jednak Ace, wdzięczny swojej matce za poświęcenie dla niego, swojego życia, przyjął jej nazwisko zamiast ojca. Gol D. Roger Już wiadomo, że ojcem Ace'a by Król Piratów, Gol D. Roger, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego przekonania, że jego ojcem jest Monkey D. Dragon. Ponieważ Roger zmarł przed jego narodzeniem, Ace czuł, że nic mu nie zawdzięcza, dlatego przyjął nazwisko swojej matki, która zginęła chroniąc go. O dziwo, gdy wydawało się, że Ace nienawidził swojego ojca, w retrospekcjach ukazane jest jak bije każdego, kto mówił o nim źle. W innej retrospekcji, pokazuje Luffy'ego i Ace'a jako dzieci. Ujawnia, że Luffy jest świadom, iż nie jest związany z nim więzami krwi i wie kto jest jego prawdziwym ojcem. Według Sabo, Ace nie lubi o nim mówić. Do tej pory Ace był jednym z niewielu piratów pokazanych, którzy źle wysławiali się o Gol D. Rogerze, wraz ze Squardem, choć wielu bezimiennych piratów przebywających na szóstym poziomie Impel Down, mięli pretensje do Króla Piratów. Monkey D. Dragon Przed wypowiedzią Sengoku do publicznego świata, Ace wiedział, że Dragon jest ojcem Luffy'ego. Poza tym nie wiadomo co o nim myśli Ace i vice-versa. Nie wiadomo też, czy Dragon wiedział, że Ace był synem Rogera (wcześniej została ta informacja podana światu przez Sengoku), mimo że Bartolomew Kuma, będąc bliżej podporządkowanym Dragonowi wiedział. Monkey D. Garp Wiceadmirał Garp przyjął Ace pod swoje skrzydła jako przysługę dla Rogera, dając Ace'owi wolne życie. Mimo że nie wszedł on do rodziny Garpa, marynarz gwałtownie go bije tak jak Luffy'ego. W pewnym momencie Ace ostrzegł go, by przestał nadużywać siły na Luffy'ego, nazywając go "starym kawałkiem gówna". Garp, który obiecał sobie zrobić z obydwu braci Marynarzy, wściekł się dowiadując się o chęci zostania piratem przez Ace'a. Mimo szacunku do "dziadka" oznajmił mu, że ani on, ani Luffy nigdy nie wstąpią do Marynarki. Nie zgodził się z Garpem i opiera się na idei, że nie mogą zostać marynarzami osoby, których ojcowie są tak wysokimi klasą przestępcami. Garp przez egzekucją Ace'a ukazał wielki smutek i żałował, że nie wybrał on życia jako Marynarz. Wiceadmirał był gotów zabić Czerwonego Psa za zamordowanie Ace'a. Curly Dadan Curly Dadan to górski bandyta, szantażowany przez Garp'a. Przybrana matka Ace'a i Luffy'ego. Ilekroć Ace pobijał prawie na śmierć mieszkańców za znieważanie jego rodziny, Dadan gniewała się za jego czyny, do których Ace złośliwie komentował, że żałuje, iż te osoby nie umarły. Dadan sprawia wrażenie, że jest zdolna odmówić opieki nad chłopcem, gdyby nie zbrodnie jej gangu i szantaż Garpa. Jednak, gdy spalono Gray Terminal, Dadan doprowadziła swoich ludzi do Ace, Luffy'ego i Sabo, a kiedy Ace odmówił wycofania się z walki z Bluejamem, Curly kazała zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pozostałym chłopcom i stanęła do walki u boku Ace'a. Obydwoje troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Dadan prawie spłonęła w ochronie Ace'a, po czym on kradł dla niej lekarstwa z miasta, by ratować jej życie. Gdy chłopiec postanowił stać się piratem dąsała się, a gdy doszła do niej wiadomość, że Ace był jej za wszystko wdzięczny, płakała. Portgas prawdopodobnie lubił Dadan, ponieważ przed śmiercią poprosił Luffy'ego, aby się z nią pożegnał w jego imieniu. Gdy Garp powraca na East Blue po wojnie Białobrodego, Dadan rzuca się na niego, brutalnie bijąc, ponieważ miała mu za złe, że nie starał się nawet uratować swojego przybranego wnuka. Przyjaciele Shanks Imperator Shanks był w stosunkowo dobrych relacjach z Acem, który wydawał się bardzo go szanować, przede wszystkim za uratowanie jego przybranego młodszego brata od Władcy Mórz podczas incydentu z Higumą. Po postanowieniu, aby rozpocząć swoje życie jako pirat, Ace na pierwszym miejscu postanowił poszukać Shanksa, aby poznać go osobiście i podziękować za pomoc bratu. Shanks ukazał pewne zaniepokojenie pogonią Ace'a za Czarnobrodym. Osobiście szukał Białobrodego, aby przekonać go, by ten przemówił Ace'owi do rozumu i nie pozwolił mu na walkę z Teachem. Nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek Czerwonowłosy odkrył, że Ace jest synem jego zmarłego kapitana Gol D. Rogera (wcześniej ten fakt Sengoku wypowiedział publicznie). Załoga Buggy'ego i Alvidy Podczas poszukiwań Czarnobrodego, Ace przeprawiał się przez góry Big, podczas, gdy Buggy i Alvida postanowili tam imprezować. Zafascynowany "bardzo silnym i słodkim zapachem" żywności, Ace niesłyszany wszedł na pokład statku i zaczął podjadać - Buggy nie zauważył jego obecności, aż po usłyszeniu rozmowy Klauna i Alvidy, którzy dążyli za Słomkowym, lecz nie wiedzieli gdzie jest, Ace postanowił udzielić im pomocnych informacji. Po czym nagle zasnął. Po pobudce Ace'a załoga wyraźnie się ucieszyła i nadal bawiła (chociaż wydaje się, że Buggy kontynuował imprezę jedynie ze strachu). Gdy piraci Buggy'ego płynęli do Impel Down w celu ratowania swojego kapitana, Cabaji zawołał, że ich kapitan może być również skazany na egzekucję jak ich kumpel Ace. Sam Buggy wydaje się lubić Portgasa. Po spotkaniu Luffy'ego na Poziomie 1 wspomina, że Ace, w przeciwieństwie do Luffy'ego stał się bardzo umięśnionym facetem - widocznie po wspólnym wypiciu stali się na chwilę kumplami. Buggy również powiedział Luffy'emu, że był bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy dowiedział się o egzekucji jego brata. Podobnie jak wielu w tym momencie, Buggy był wstrząśnięty widząc śmierć Ace'a z rąk Sakazukiego. Jinbe Ace i Jinbe byli niegdyś wrogami, gdy Ace chciał zabić Białobrodego, którego Jinbe uważał za bohatera, ponieważ ochronił wyspę ryboludzi. Obydwoje toczyli bój przez pięć dni do momentu, aż nie padli z wycieńczenia. Pomimo tego starcia, stali się przyjaciółmi, którzy ostatecznie głęboko się szanowali. Podczas pobytu w Impel Down, poprosił Jinbe o zajęcie się Luffym po jego śmierci. Początkowo rybolud odmówił, mimo ich przyjaźni, ponieważ nie poczuwał się do obrony kogoś obcego. To się zmieniło, gdy Luffy zyskał jego szacunek i kiedy Ace naprawdę umarł. Jinbe był więcej niż chętny, by stracić swój status Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz do walki o wolność Ace'a. Wrogowie Marshall D. Teach Głównym wrogiem Ace'a był Marshall D. Teach znany również jako "Czarnobrody", którego postanowił dopaść za zabicie Thatcha. Jednakże jak stwierdził Shanks, Ace był silny i młody, ale fakt, że został mianowany przez Białobrodego, dowódcą 2. oddziału zmartwiło Shanksa z powodu tego "zaufania i reputacji" uzyskiwanej na drodze. Imperator stwierdził, że teraz nie czas na walkę między nimi dwoma. Sugerował on, że Ace nie był jeszcze gotowy by stawić czoła Czarnobrodemu. Smoker Ace walczył ramię w ramię ze Smokerem na kilka chwil przed walką Luffy'ego z Marynarzem. Elementy ich Diabelskich Owoców znosiły się wzajemnie i żadnemu z nich nie udało się zdobyć przewagi, mimo że Ace jedynie dawał czas Słomowym Kapeluszom na ucieczkę. Globalny Rząd Globalny Rząd po odkryciu, że Ace był synem Gol D. Rogera nie był w stanie go dotknąć przez Białobrodego. Gdy Czarnobrody pokonał Portgasa i dostarczył rządowi, jego egzekucja stała się dla nich najwyższym priorytetem. Okazało się, że Ace miał podobny los jak Nico Robin i Monkey D. Luffy - ich istnienie było grzechem dla Globalnego Rządu, będąc dziećmi "największego zła świata". Sakazuki Admirał Sakazuki wzbudził pogardę u Ace'a za obrazę Białobrodego. Gdy Ace i Luffy uciekali z Marineford, sprowokował Ace'a, który zawrócił marnując swoją szansę na wymknięcie się. Zaatakował Sakazukiego za zniewagę, ale odkrył, że jego ogień był gorszy od magmy admirała. Czerwony Pies był w stanie spalić Ace'a i ostatecznie go zabić. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Portgas D. Ace/Personality and Relationships Kategoria:Podstrony postaci